


lost my head | chaelisa

by L1S4M4N0B4N



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Chaelisa - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, NSFW, Oneshot, Soulmates, not alot of nsfw tho just a bit, the1975
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1S4M4N0B4N/pseuds/L1S4M4N0B4N
Summary: Basically just Rosé and Lisa being grossly affectionate.
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 103





	lost my head | chaelisa

**Author's Note:**

> Slight nsfw oops, listen to the1975's intro song of their self-titled album when reading this chapter pls <3 Also, leave some constructive criticism behind if you can :) I'm quite new to this writing thing, so please do so!

There are several places and several things that make Rosie feel like she’s truly living her best life. For example, performing for her beloved fans; the size of the crowd doesn’t even matter, as long as the people are enjoying themselves. People screaming her name and chanting out the lyrics would only fuel the excitement that would already be pumping through her veins even more, when on stage she feels like she can take on the world.

Besides feeling alive on stage, she also feels at complete ease when in the safety of her parents home back in Melbourne. As mentioned before, she loves touring and discovering every thing that there is to discover, but almost nothing can compare to the feeling of the love and security her parents and her sister succeed to give her.

Almost nothing.

Because Rosie has a best friend, a soulmate who she cares more about than anyone else in the whole wide world. No one can compare to the beauty that’s called Lisa Manoban, absolutely no one.

To her, Lisa’s like a mix of her two favourite things: Lisa is safety and comfort whilst she’s also the life of Rosie’s party and the one who hypes her up when feeling down. Lisa protects her by holding her close whenever they have to walk through a busy airport or another filled public space. Lisa kisses Rosie on her cheek, and dances with her fearlessly like no one’s watching, but in reality everyone’s watching.

Rosie adores Lisa’s duality. The way Lisa’s gentle with her like she’s about to break in thousands of tiny pieces, but the younger one also makes sure to add the right amount of fierceness to her every movement. 

So when they are both settled in the van whilst the screen between them and their driver is closed, Lisa decides she doesn’t want to wait any longer and she kisses Rosie like there’s no tomorrow. It’s midnight, the stars and streetlights being the only light resources illuminating the dark car whilst their quick breaths and soft whispers being the only sound filling the back of the van.

“W-what if someone sees us… through the windows I mean.” Rosie lets out, panting of the make out session they were in

“The windows are blinded babe.” Lisa confirms before attaching her plump lips back on Rosie’s.

Rosie can’t tell if it’s still the arena concert excitement that’s rushing throughout her whole body, or Lisa’s intoxicating scent but she feels like she’s on top of the world, like the two of them are the most important beings in the universe, like they're unstoppable. Rosie slowly but steadily makes her way on Lisa’s lap, her hands wandering to wherever feels right, and they both couldn’t care less about seat belts and other safety rules.

“I love you so much.’’ Lisa blurts out when Rosie’s mouth is making her way down Lisa’s neck. 

Rosie looks up. She blushes and she can’t help but to hide her cheeks by looking down, Lisa chuckles, wondering how Rosie who a few seconds ago was attacking her neck, was now a shy mess who’s desperately trying to avoid eye contact.

Rosie looks back up and jokingly hits Lisa’s arm, “don’t laugh!”

“Sorry, you’re just incredibly cute.” 

“Mhm.” 

Rosie looks Lisa in the eyes, and she realizes something; it all leads back to Lisa. Lisa makes her feel excited to wake up, Lisa’s her safety and comfort, Lisa’s her biggest source of happiness, Lisa’s why she feels like she does right now, “I love you too, by the way.” Is what Rosie says, before placing her lips back on Lisa’s.


End file.
